1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water rescue projectiles.
2. Prior Art
U.K. patent specification No. 1479722 discloses a life saving projectile comprising a hollow cylinder containing a coreless cop of line arranged co-axially within the cylinder. The line is intended to float on water but the cylinder is hollow and likely to fill with water and would not therefore provide any buoyancy for the victim to be rescued.
U.K. patent specification No. 1283485 discloses a rescue device in the form of a bag containing a weight, a float to render the bag buoyant and a throwing line. The buoyancy provided would not however support the victim as well.